beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
X-Block System
The X-Block System (Japanese: X-ブロックシステム, X-Burokku Shisutemu) is a Beyblade parts system in the Beyblade X-Treme Battles toyline. Parts Overview Each Beyblade in the X-Block System consists of these five Component Block units; Motif Clip Block This Component Block has the Beyblade's motif, as well as being the piece that holds the other components together. Attack Disk Block The Beyblade's main component for attacking and defending against opposing Beyblades. Consists of a Metal Frame with a PS Cowl. (NOTE: PS=polystyrene) Spin Direction Block The Spin Direction Block determines the direction in which the Beyblade is launched. Has the slots where the launcher prongs can be inserted. Height Block This part determines the Beyblade's height, ranging from 0.85mm (lowest) to 2.75mm (highest). Some of them have gimmicks, such as free-spinning wings, a wide disk that can be used offensively and defensively, metal balls for stability and increased stamina, etc. It has a series of four tabs that can be pushed in the lock the Tip Block in place, and three more for attaching to the bottom of the Spin Direction Block. Tip Block The Component Block that determines the Beyblade's movement patterns. It is locked in place on the underside of the Height Block by the latter's four locking tabs. How to Assemble/Disassemble To put the Beyblade together, you first take the Attack Disk Block and attach it to the bottom of the Motif Clip Block by turning it until it clicks into place. Next, you take the Spin Direction Block and screw it into the bottom side of the Attack Disc Block, until it locks into place. Then, put the Height Block to the bottom of the Attack Disk Block and push in the three locking tabs on top. Last, you attach the Tip Block by putting it to the underside of the Height Block and using the part's other four locking tabs to secure it. It can be achieved in reverse order for disassembly. Launchers Standard Launcher R & Standard Launcher L These are what you would expect them to be; basic ripcord launchers. There's one for right-spin launches, and the other for left-spin. They each have slots, so that they could be attached to the Launcher Grip. String Launcher R & String Launcher L These launchers each have a string that retracts after you pull them to launch your Beyblade. Stronger launch power than the Standard Launchers. Also attachable to the Launcher Grip. Spring Launcher R & Spring Launcher L This variant of the standard ripcord launcher has spring-loaded prongs that release at launch, sending the Beyblade downwards. Reduces the risk of a mis-launch. Power Launcher R & Power Launcher L Basically stronger versions of the standard ripcord launchers with eleven teeth in their gear systems, making for launches as strong as the String Launcher's, while being as easy to use as the Standard Launcher. Grips Launcher Grip The standard Launcher Grip. Attach your launcher of choice to this accessory, making Beyblade launchers easier to pull off. While relatively basic, it is as useful as most others. Custom Launcher Grip A customizable version of the Launcher Grip with ports and slots for various accessories (i.e. rubber grips, metal grips, spring support, aiming compass, etc.). Has a storage space in its handle for small parts. Sniper Grip This Launcher Grip variant features an adjustable LED pointer for aiming and performing spot-on launches. LED pointer runs on x2 CR2032 batteries. Catapult Grip This grip features a spring-loaded catapult mechanism to which a launcher can be attached. Pulling the ripcord pulls the catapult back, and releasing it makes the catapult go forward, launching the Beyblade in that direction. X-Points and the Beyblade X-Battle Arcade Game X-Points (Japanese: X-ポイント) are a kind of points that you can earn and lose in Beyblade battles and/or playing on the Beyblade X-Battle Arcade Game (Japanese: ベイブレードのX-バトルアーケードゲーム). They are stored on a small, portable device called the X-Point Boy (Japanese: X-ポイント·ボーイ). Getting certain amounts of X-Points can earn you prizes, such as rare parts or even limited edition Beyblades. The objective of the Beyblade X-Battle Arcade Game is to use your Beyblade to battle against a computerized opponent Bey, and lower its Hit-Points enough to defeat it. To make things interesting, the challenge must be completed within a time limit, which is determined by one of three selectable difficulty levels. If you win a battle on the arcade machine, you earn X-Points, which are transferred to your X-Point Boy. The amount of X-Points won from a battle depends on the difficulty level. Of course, the machine also has a training mode, where you can simply sharpen your skills by battling the opposing Bey. However, you do not earn any X-Points from it. The computer-controlled opponent Bey can also be customized by the machine's operator to spice things up, and provide new challenges. Product Listings NOTICE: Listings are incomplete at the moment Four Symbols Series *XBS-00: Threefold Kirin-Oh (Limited Edition) *XBS-01: Blaze Phoenix X-Point Boy Starter Set *XBS-02: Vortex Dragonz X-Point Boy Starter Set *XBS-03: Earthbound Tortoisoid Starter Set *XBS-04: Shock Harimau Starter Set *XBS-05: Blaze Phoenix DX Set *XBS-07: Random X-Booster Vol. 1: Gold Kirin-Oh *XBS-08: Firewall Phoenix Booster *XBS-09: Boltblast Harimau Booster *XBS-10: Drift Dragonz Booster *XBS-11: Steady Tortoisoid Booster Greco-Roman Fantasy Series *XBS-12: Thunder Zeus Starter Set *XBS-13: Undead Hades Starter Set *XBS-14: Tidal Poseidon Starter Set *XBS-15: Pallas Athene Starter Set *XBS-16: Warrior Ares Booster *XBS-17: Sunstorm Apollo Booster *XBS-18: Huntress Artemis Booster *XBS-19: Heartbreaker Aphrodite Starter *XBS-20: Forge Hephaestus Booster *XBS-21: Cunning Hermes Booster *XBS-22: Empress Hera DX Set *XBS-23: Random X-Booster Vol. 2: Emperor Zeus TBA Accessories NOTE: Does not come with the XBS- product code suffix *X-Point Boy *X-BeyStadium Standard-Type *X-BeyStadium Attack-Type *X-BeyStadium Defense-Type *X-BeyStadium Stamina-Type *X-BeyStadium Balance-Type *Launcher Grip *Custom Launcher Grip *Sniper Grip *Catapult Grip *String Launcher R *String Launcher L *Spring Launcher R *Spring Launcher L *Power Launcher R *Power Launcher L *Custom Launcher Grip Parts Set *Blading Glove *X-Treme Customization Guide Ver. 1 *Beyblade Upgrade Kit Ver. A Category:Fanmade Beyblade Systems Category:Under Construction